Ties That Bind
by XPhantomAngelX
Summary: My name is Meghan McCourt and this is my story of a life with The Saints. If you are willing to listen, I am willing to tell you my tale. Murphy/OC/Connor.
1. Back Where I Belong

**A/N- Nothing really, just a new Boondock Saint's fiction told from Meghan McCourt. If you have read my other BDS fictions, then this may be a bit of a change. Don't like it, then go read my Walking Dead fiction. ;) As usual I own NOTHING. I wish I did, but sadly I don't. :( YES, I am putting the M rating to good use, not only because the boys and I like to say Fuck a lot, but because the boys are gonna have some fun! Deal with it!**

* * *

><p>The blast of warm Irish air hit me in the face as I stepped out onto the porch of my small cabin deep in the hills of Ireland. It belonged to my grandfather, Seamus McCourt, he built it with his own two hands. I sip from the tea cup I hold in my hands, looking out over the horizon. The wind gently ruffles my long dark hair as it hangs down my back. Oh how I missed quiet mornings like this, it was so peaceful, so uplifting. I look down at the inside my right wrist, at the Irish Celtic love knot tattooed there. I smile, that reminded me of a life that seemed so far away, left in the noisy city of Boston. The tattoo reminded me of the brothers that held my heart, the brothers who entered my life and left it just as quickly. As the wind ruffles my long tan skirt I laugh, today I would be the one quickly moving back into the brothers lives. Like the wind I would breeze back in and wrap myself around them, linger in their presence.<p>

Slowly I head back inside, sitting my cup down on the coffee table and walking towards my bedroom. You know how they talk about being rich means a big house and a nice expensive car? Honestly I don't believe in all that. Here in my homeland, in my quaint little cabin, I felt wealthy. My heart and mind were at peace, I could come and go as I please and I had time to sit back and enjoy life. Time didn't seem to pass by as fast as it did back in the city. I stand in front of my large vanity mirror, smoothing down my white tank top. I had changed a bit since the last time the boys saw me. My hair was almost down to my waist, my skin a bit tanner, but I was still the same girl who fell in love with the Saints Of South Boston. I was still the girl who became family to them as they became family to me.

When I say love, I don't mean whirl wind romance like on TV, no this...this was true love. We forged a bond in our years in South Boston. They meant the world to me and on many occasions they let it be known I meant the same to them. I went to tie my hair back, but stop. I smile and remember how Murphy would always take it down, he loved to play with it. Connor would tease, tell me I had way too much hair. But my Murphy, he would spend hours twirling it gently between his fingers as my head rested on his lap or shoulder when we would watch TV. When he would sketch or draw me, my hair would always be down. Murphy was an artist and I was quite happy being his subject when he allowed me to be.

I reach down atop my oak dresser and pick up a few metal Bengal bracelets. Now these, they reminded me of my Connor. We were at the local fair, every year the church had one. Connor won them for me in one of those silly ring toss games. I laugh as I remember him bowing to me and then sliding them on my wrist before kissing the back of my hand. Connor was more outspoken then Murphy, he was much more loud, much more boisterous. Not that I minded, it was who he was and I love how he compliments Murphy, they were yin and yang, light and dark and I got to be the shade of grey in between.

I look in the mirror once more as I slip my feet into my boots. I admit, my green eyes sparkled as I thought of my boys. I was excited, they didn't know of my arrival, only their Ma did. Oh how I loved Ma Macmanus, she was so good to me. Of course I admit maybe I did agree to help her trick the boys a few times, laughed when she would call and threaten to shoot herself just to get them riled. I exhale softly and head for the door. I really wasn't worried about locking up, that was another plus being deep in the hills, no one was around for miles. I walk around back of the cabin and greet my Irish Hunter stallion named, Riley. He greets me with a nuzzle and I pat him gently, he was a gift from my grandfather. Slowly I climb up on my horse and get situated. I pat him and off we go. We ride through the green pastures, along the ocean line, the salty air tickling my nose. I felt so free at this moment, so alive and the excitement over seeing my boys filled my body.

When we approach their small cottage, I stop just over the horizon. I was nervous, but I slowly continue on. Once in walking distance I slowly climb off my horse and walk towards the cottage. I tie my horse to a post out front and walk towards the door. I knock and soon I'm greeted by the towering figured of one Noah Macmanus. Being only slightly over five foot six, this man was intimidating. He smiles down at me and brings me into a bear hug. I had not seen him in ages either, he reminded me of my own father, strict, strong, but also caring and sweet when he wanted to be.

"Tis been a long time lass." He says finally letting me go.

"Aye, it has. I thought I would come surprise tha boys." I say.

"They should be comin' round any minute now." He says. "How long have ye been back?" He asks stepping onto the porch.

"Few days ago, I wanted to get settled in b'fore comin' ta see em." I say with a smile.

"Ah, they will be overjoyed ta see ya, lass." He says.

As if on cue, the boys appear just a little ways out in the field. I smile as Noah shoos me towards them, I knew he could feel my excitement. I run from the porch calling out to them. When they spot me they stop, smiles showing through their bearded faces. I run as fast as my legs could carry me towards my boys. I hear Murphy laugh, Connor call my name. I leap into Murphy's open arms and wrap my arms around him, squeezing him tight as he lifts me from my feet. I feel Connor wrap his arms around Murphy and myself, it felt like old times. I was sandwiched between the two brothers, laughter echoing, part of me almost expected to hear Rocco's laughter as well, forgetting he was now in heaven with the angels. I smile when I feel Murphy's hand brush through my hair. When he finally sits me down I turn and hug Connor, he too lifts me off my feet and squeezes me tight. Finally I'm back on my feet and the boys step back as if admiring me.

"I can't fuckin' believe it. Tis really you?" Murphy asks.

"O' course it's me ya tard!" I joke.

"Ye look good lass." Connor says. "I jus still can't believe it's you." He laughs.

"We've missed ye." Murphy says throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"I've missed ya both too." I say with a smile.

We begin to walk towards the cottage, Murphy's arm around my shoulder, my hand in Connor's. I know you're asking yourself, just who am I. Well let me tell you. My name is Meghan McCourt, grew up in Ireland, came to America with my mother when I was twenty one. I met the boys one night at a bar called McGinty's, I was a barmaid. Doc gave me good hours, good pay and the guys didn't give me any trouble, especially when they found out I was hanging out with the Macmanus twins. We forged a bond, one deeper than I can even explain to you. My story is long, but I am willing to tell if you are willing to listen. I will be more than happy to let you into my life with the Macmanus twins, just hope you are ready for the ride.

Noah is smiling as we approach, he steps aside and shoos us inside. The boys break away from me, letting me step into the house first. I smile and look around, it was quaint, perfect from hiding away from the world. I turn to face the three men as Noah closes the door.

"I bet you boys are hungry, perhaps I can help with dinner." I offer.

"Now ye know ye don' have ta be going and doing that." Noah says.

"Aye, but I want to." I say.

The three look at each other and then back at me, they could never really ever say no to me. Noah just laughs and shakes his head, the boys on the other hand smirk as Murphy walks over and puts his arm around me. He looks down at me and smirks before looking towards Connor.

"Well, looks like we'll be gettin' a good home cooked meal. Unlike that shit Connor passes off fer food." Murphy laughs.

"Go fuck yerself, Murph." Connor says flipping Murphy off.

"Make yerself at home dear, don' let these two worry ya too much." Noah says as he sits in his chair by the fireplace.

"I won't." I say. "You boys gonna show me to tha kitchen?" I add.

"Aye." Connor says holding out his arm. "Right this way, me lady." He smirks.

I laugh and hook my arm around Connor's as he and Murphy lead me towards the kitchen. It was small, but it worked and had all your basic needs. I couldn't help but smirk a bit as I look around, without Noah I could expect this place to be rather cluttery, just like the boys old Boston apartment, which I lived two floors under. I go about collecting pots and pans while asking the boys what type of meat they had. Corned beef, should of known, Connor could eat that like it was going out of style. Corned beef and cabbage would be on the menu tonight. Murphy grabs a paper package out of the fridge while Connor gathers the cabbage. It's like we hadn't missed a beat, hadn't been apart for more than a few days, instead of a few years.

"I still can't believe yer here, Meg." Murphy says sitting the package on the counter.

"I felt it was time ta come see ya's. Figured it was safe." I say sitting the pots on the stove.

"Aye. Glad you understood we didn' want ya ta get mixed up in tha mess". Connor says sitting the cabbage down on the counter.

"Aye, I know. Didn' keep me from worryin' bout cha." I say.

I smile as Murphy fills a pot full of water and puts it on. I unwrapped the corned beef from it's package, and grab the seasonings. I hear Connor and Murphy talking softly as I busy myself for a moment, putting together the pot that would produce dinner in a few hours. I smile, I remember the last time I cooked for my boys. Rocco was still with us, they were hung over from a night of drinking. I promised them dinner and a movie, it was one of my best memories. The night ended with Rocco and Murphy wrestling on the floor, Connor and I sharing the huge recliner I had in my apartment. We were watching some Clint Eastwood movie, I never really paid attention, but I watched it cause the boys liked it. I smile as I remember the next morning waking up in a pile of limbs on the floor. I lay across Murphy, Connor's head resting on my back and Rocco's legs stretched over mine. I remember laying there and thinking that it had been a good night.

As I finish adding my ingredients, I feel hands on my hips. I look over my shoulder to see Murphy standing there, his chin resting lightly on my shoulder. I smile and kiss the side of his head which made him smile at me.

"Wha's got ya smilin' like tha cat that swallowed tha canary?" He asked.

"Just thinkin' is all. Rememberin' tha last time I cooked for ya guys and Rocco." I smile.

"Aye, t'was a night ta remember. I still say I won tha wrestlin' match." Murphy jokes.

"Aye, I think ya did to. Roc would say other wise." I sigh. "I miss him." I add softly.

"Me to lass, me to." He says gently squeezing me.

We sit in silence for a bit, remembering our fallen friend. I tilt my head and rest it against Murphy's as I cover the pot and leave it to simmer. I rest my hands atop Murphy's and soon feel a head resting on my other shoulder. I move my arm and wrap it around Connor. I tell them it will all be alright, Rocco died with honor, I was proud of him and them for standing for something. When we finally break apart I turn around to face the boys, I give them a good look over. They had both aged a bit, but still had their boyish good looks. Their hair was longer, beards almost as long. I place one hand on Murphy's right cheek and the other on Connor's left cheek.

"Ye both look like mountain men." I tease.

"I prefer ruggedly handsome." Connor says.

"Don' get him started." Murphy jokes.

"Tis ok, I still love ye both just tha same." I smile kissing their cheeks.

"And we you, Meg." Connor says as they both kiss the top of my head.

I smile and let them lead me out of the kitchen. They wanted to show me around, get out of the house while dinner slowly came together. Noah just laughed and shook his head, he said it had been a long time since he had seen his boys so happy. They both nod, living in seclusion must have taken their toll on them. Even though I didn't say it, I could feel it in their presence. They were free spirits, not meant for a life away from everything. I settle in with the boys and Noah, listen to their stories and reminisce, it was good to be back around my extended family. Murphy takes my hand and turns it over, revealing my love knot. He smirks as if he was taken back to when I first got it, we can get to that a little later, no need to rush things, right?

Hours pass, laughter continues to echo and soon dinner was ready to be finished up. I leave Noah and the boys to talk while I make my way to the kitchen to finish dinner. I stand putting the finishing touches on things, setting down plates and silverware. That was when I was greeted by one Murphy Macmanus, he smiles and helps me set the small table.

"Almost ready." I say sweetly.

"Can't wait." He says.

"Wha's wrong, Murphy?" I ask.

"Whatcha mean?" He asks glancing towards me.

"I mean, ya look happy and yer smiling, but yer lookin' like yer thinkin' too hard." I say.

"Tis silly, jus ferget it." He says as he walks towards me.

"Ye know I can't do tha." I say. "Now out with it." I add.

"Well, when we left...we had unfinished business." He says softly.

"You mean the promise..." I say looking at him.

"Yeah, I mean, tis ok if ye, yo know, moved on. But jus so ya know, there hasn't been a day I haven't thought about cha." He says.

I smile softly and walk towards Murphy. I lean up and kiss the corner of his mouth, not caring that his whiskers tickled my nose. I look up into his deep blue eyes and brush his hair from his face.

"Ye know there hasn' been anyone else Murph. I made a promise, I told ye I would never break it." I say. "Besides, I got a thing for foul mouthed Irishmen." I wink.

Murphy's smile seemed to instantly come back, tis the way I like my Murphy, smirking like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. I watch him look over his shoulder before leaning down and kissing me, I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. I missed him so much, missed how he held me and how he kissed me. His kisses were long, slow, methodical, the sensation would linger on my lips long after the kiss was broken. Slowly he pulls away from me and I smirk. I touch my lips and then laugh softly.

"Yer way of welcoming me home?" I ask sweetly.

"Ye could say tha'." He says with a smirk.

It was true, I did feel at home in the arms of my boys. I turn and take the pot off the burner and soon Murphy was busying himself helping me prepare dinner. Letting the meat rest while I cut the vegetables and he sliced bread. I glance at him every now and then and smirk causing him to smirk back. I look towards the door way to see Connor entering, he stands on the other side of me and holds out his hand. I hand him a knife and he begins to cut the corned beef. I know it may seem like nothing to anyone else, but I cherished things like this, especially the with life my boys lived.

Soon we were gathered around the table eating and laughing once more, we passed around a bottle of whiskey and ate till we had our fill. Of course I was complimented, told how I won their hearts with good food. I go to wash up, but Noah stops me, tells me he'll handle it. I smile and nod as Murphy goes around gathering the dishes. I step outside to check on Riley, who was drinking from the near by troth. I walk over and pet him, it would soon be time to head home. I smile as I feel arms come around my waist and lips press against the side of my head, it was Connor. His kisses were always planned out, was it a shock? He liked to sneak up from behind me and spring little ones on me. I slowly turn around and look up at him. His hair and beard were a bit shorter than Murphy's, but the same set of blue eyes peeked out from under his mane.

"Almost time ta go already?" He asked softly.

"Soon, yeah." I say.

"Tis a shame ye know. I let ya leave me life once..." He trailed off.

"Ya had yer reasons." I say.

"Doesn' mean it wasn' hard, ye know." He says brushing a few hairs from my face.

"I know, but I still remember my promise." I reassure him.

"Tha right?" He asks.

"There's never been nor will there ever be anyone else." I assure him.

Connor leans down and kisses me, burying his hand in my hair. His kisses were more possessive, he liked to lead and be the one in control, some times I was quite happy giving him the lead, other times I liked to fight for dominance. I lift my arms and wrap them around his neck and lean into him. He lifts me off my feet a bit causing me to break the kiss and laugh. I place my hands on his cheeks and look down into his blue eyes.

"Welcome home lass." He says.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." I say as Connor sits me down.

I turn as someone clears their throat, it was Murphy standing in the doorway. I know what you're thinking, but I can assure you, you're probably wrong. If you think I'm playing the brothers, sneaking around with one behind the others back, you'd be wrong. I didn't lie when I told them both there was no one else, because it was true. There was no other men out there for me except my Macmanus boys. Murphy walks towards Connor and I, he reaches out and lifts my chin, kissing me softly. I look up at my boys, and smile. I loved my boys and they loved me, more than anyone could ever understand.

"Leavin' so soon?" Murphy asks.

"Have ta, I need to get Riley home." I say softly.

The boys share a look and smirk, that was never a good thing. Of course I could tell they were speaking their "twin language", Connor smirks and lets me go for a minute as he pats Murphy on the shoulder.

"Looks like tha lass is in need of escorts back home." Connor says.

"Aye. Tis lookin' like rain too, perhaps she will need someone ta stay with her." Murphy adds.

"Ye make a vaild point, brother." Connor says.

I just laugh and shake my head as Connor walks inside for a moment. I hear Noah laugh and Connor walk back out with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, tis settled." He says.

"An who says I was gonna agree?" I ask innocently.

"Ye can't deny us, ye love us too much Meg." Murphy says.

"Murph's right ye know, besides, tis gettin' dark and we couldn' let ya leave by yerself." Connor adds.

Before I knew it Murphy was untying Riley and motioning for me to climb up first. Murphy climbs up onto Riley as Connor goes to fetch his horse. Soon we were off, back down the path to my cabin. I hold on to Murphy, resting my chin on his shoulder as we ride. This day had turned out better than I could of ever imagined. Murphy was right, rain was heading our way, the air was getting cooler and the ocean was unsettled. We slowly come up on my cottage, just as I left it. Murphy helps me down from my horse and he and Connor lead both horses to my stable out back.

I make my way inside, turning on my lamps as I did. I kick off my boots by the door and smile to myself, I was home and had my boys back after these long years. I turn just in time to see the boys walking inside, closing the door behind them. I motion for them to sit down, both nod kicking off their boots by the door and walking towards the couch to sit down. I walk over and plop down on the couch between them.

"It's still so strange, tis been three years since I saw yas last." I say shaking my head.

"Had to make sure you were safe, couldn', wouldn' risk ya." Connor says.

I smile, wiping away the tears that were trying to fall. I guesss it had been building inside of me, I had spent the last three years pretty much alone. Sure, I had a few friends around, but the day the boys left, they had taken my heart with them. I wasn't able to follow them at the time, just incase I was being watched, I didn't want to lead anyone to them.

"Don't be cryin' now lass, tis ok." Murphy assures me.

"We missed ye just as much." Connor adds.

"Tis just, I feel everything is back how it should be. My heart broke the day ye both left, now I jus feel relieved." I say.

Murphy pulls me towards him, onto his lap and wraps his arms around me. He kisses my bare shoulder as Connor moves closer to us, lifting my bare feet to rest on his lap. I lay my head down on Murphy's shoulder and exhale softly. We sat like that for a while, in a comfortable silence, listening as the rain began to pour outside. Connor subconsciously rubs his hand up and down my leg as my arm rests across the back of the couch, fingers gently twirling Murphy's hair. Connor's head rests against Murphy's shoulder, Murphy's head resting against mine.

We continued to sit, eyes closed, enjoying the moment, enjoying having the other two around. Our little family was back together and if I had my way, it would stay this way. I wasn't going to let the boys breeze out of my life again, my heart couldn't take it. A small yawn escapes my lips, which causes Murphy to raise his head. He could see my eyes were growing tired, his were too. Connor lifts his head as well and they both share a look. Murphy hooks an arm around me and one under my leg, then stands up.

"An wha do ye think yer doin'? I ask.

"Takin' ye ta bed silly girl." He smirks. "No arguin' now." He adds.

I just laugh as Murphy carries me towards the bedroom, Connor turns down the lamps and follows behind Murphy. Murphy sits me down on the bed and I watch as both boys slip out of their sweaters, revealing their bare chests and newly added tattoos. Connor had the beginnings of the torso of Jesus, while Murphy's was the beginnings of Jesus' feet. I slip out of my skirt, toss it aside and scoot back on the bed. Connor lays down to my left and Murphy on the right of my king sized bed. Of course I was in my rightful place, between my saints. I lay on my back, head resting against Connor's arm as Murphy takes my right hand in his and turns it over revealing my love knot, he kisses it.

"Ye know I still cherish it, I wear it with pride. It tells tha world I belong somewhere, to someone." I say looking up at Murphy.

"Tis right, you belong ta us. Always have an always will ye know?" He say softly.

"That mean ye'll have me back?" I ask innocently.

"Like ye even have ta ask." Connor says.

"There's no one else." Murphy adds.

I smile and tilt my head to look at Connor, he kisses me, a bit rough, but also as if he were telling me just how much I was missed. I feel Murphy slowly push my shirt up my torso and kiss my bare stomach. I whimper just a bit as Murphy pulls me away from Connor and into a kiss of his own. Not that I minded, this, it was so much more than sex, it was bonding, cementing ourselves in what we called family. I wrap my arms around Murphy as Connor kisses my neck. I was in heaven right about now, my body was already anticipating what was to come.

I break the kiss with Murphy just long enough for Connor to slide my shirt over my head and for Murphy to make quick work of the black lacy bra I had on. I kiss Murphy again as Connor runs his hands up my bare back, making me shiver. He kisses a trail down my bare back as I reach down and start undoing Murphy's pants. Murphy slides out of his pants and boxers as the kiss breaks. Connor gently turns my head towards him and locks me in a kiss as Murphy kisses a trail down my neck and down the valley between my breasts. Murphy continues his descent as I reach up and grip the back of Connor's head. I buck my hips up a bit against Murphy and moan into Connor's mouth as Murphy nips and gently bites my sensitive skin.

Connor quickly strips his jeans and boxers as well. Murphy lays me back on the bed as he continues so make his way down my body. I moan softly as Connor leans down and kisses me once more. I felt Murphy's tongue against me, I buck my hips and arch my back as I grip Connor's hair and deepen the kiss. Murphy was a slow torturer, he knew how to us his hands and lips to drive someone crazy. My toes gently curl as Connor's lips find their way to my neck. He bites and sucks on the sensitive skin there as I moan Murphy's name over and over. I reach up and run my hand through my hair as Connor's lips find their way over my breasts.

After a few more moments of torture I feel Murphy grab my hips and pull me down to him. He rises up to his knees and pulls me onto his lap causing me to moan softly as I wrap my legs around him. I grind my hips into him as I feel Connor behind me, his warm breath on my neck. Connor runs his tongue up my neck as I wrap my arms around Murphy's neck. He starts thrusting up and we move in rhythm with each other, I whimper softly as Connor growls possessively in my ear that I belong to them, I was theirs, now and forever before nipping at my ear lobe. Murphy draws me into a kiss, it was long, slow and I felt like he was going to suck the life out of me. I was in heaven and surrounded by Saints.

When the kiss breaks I lay my head back on Connor's shoulder as he runs his hands up my torso. Murphy leans forward and runs his tongue up my torso and up the valley between my breasts. I move my hips fast, wanting move of Murphy, as my nails dig into his shoulder. I groan as I feel Murphy grip my hips and bury his face between my breasts. I lick my lips, Murphy growls at me and stays motionless for a moment. I lean back against Connor's chest and look up at him. Before I knew it, he was pulling me away from Murphy, there was his dominance kicking in. He pulls me against him, my back against his chest as I straddle his lap backwards. I move my hips slowly and get situated. We move in almost the same rhythm I had with Murphy, only Connor was a bit faster. He wraps an arm around my waist and leans his head forward, pressing his forehead against my shoulder.

As I move with Connor I lean forward and pull Murphy towards me. I smirk and kiss him roughly, nipping at his lips as I run my hand through his hair. I move my kisses down Murphy's neck, tracing the tattoo there with my tongue before slowly licking his Adam's apple. He tilts his head and I bite the sensitive skin their. I arch my back and moan softly into Murphy's neck as I feel Connor's tongue run of up bare back. His fingers digging into my hips as he speeds up the rhythm in which we were moving in. I place my hands on Murphy's shoulders as Connor kisses my neck. Murphy leans forward and proceeds to give my breast much needed attention, these boys were going to be the death of me.

I squeeze Murphy's shoulder and lean my head back into a kiss from Connor. I was getting so close to my second release, I could feel Connor getting close too. I moan softly breaking the kiss, almost yelling out as waves of pleasure wrack my body. I feel Connor tremble behind me and Murphy rest his forehead on my chest. There we sat for a moment, connected bodies, hearts and souls. I run my fingers through my sweet Murphy's hair as Connor rests his forehead on my shoulder. I nuzzle the side of his head and smirk, what a way to end the evening. Soon though, the boys slowly move, Murphy to my right and Connor to my left and me in the middle.

I turn over on my side and snuggle my back up against Connor's chest, Murphy pulls the blankets up over us and then burrows down in the blankets, resting his head on the pillow next to mine. I brush a few hairs from Murphy's face and kiss his forehead. I feel Connor wrap an arm around my waist and soon Murphy follows suit and rests his arm over mine and Connor's hips. This is the way it should of always been and the way it will always be if I had anything to say about it.

"I love ye both." I whisper softly.

"We love ye to, lass." They say in unison.

I smile and yawn a bit, I guess it was contagious as both boys yawned as well. I was happy, I had my boys back and life was starting to look pretty good. I feel Connor move a bit, getting situated, we were all close to letting sleep claim us.

"Goodnight my loves." I whisper.

"Goodnight." They whisper in unison.

There we laid, slowly slipping into a dream world, completely and utterly exhausted and satisfied. This is only the beginning of my story, there is so much to tell. I was in love with twin vigilante Saints, there was never any room in my heart for another other men but them. My body, my heart and my soul belonged to them and I wasn't complaining. I finally drift to sleep with a smile on my lips in the arms of my Saints.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well? So far so good? hehe ;) **


	2. Home's Where The Heart Is

**A/N- So far so good? I hope you guys are enjoying, please leave a review if you like. Thanks already for the Alerts and Favorites! :) I appreciate it. Shall we jump in?**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly rising over the horizon, dew had settled over the green plains. The morning was calm, peaceful, the sound of the ocean echoes in the distance. I had already opened the windows, letting in the cool morning air. I stand barefooted in my kitchen in nothing more than a pair of baggy sweat pants and a tight black tank top. My hair was pulled up into a messy bun, but my lips had a small smile still lingering on them from last night. I admit, I hadn't expected it, but it was a welcome surprise never the less. It was a night I had only dreamt of for the years I spent away from my boys.<p>

I stand in front of my stove, cooking eggs, pancakes and frying bacon, yes I admit, I spoiled my boys. Just like I could get away with almost anything in their eyes, they could do the same with me. I move around the kitchen quietly, pouring juice and setting the table. I glance towards the hallway, I heard someone moving around. I knew it was Connor, he was an early riser. Sure enough, minutes later Connor graced me with his presence. He was only in his jeans, hair a mess and eyes still a bit hazy with sleep. I look over my shoulder and watch Connor slowly walk towards me. He wraps an arm around me and kisses the top of my head as I lean back against him and exhale softly.

"Good Mornin'" I say looking up at him.

"Mornin' Meg." He answers back.

Connor playfully peeks over my shoulder at me finishing up the pancakes and placing them on a large serving plate.

"An what's all this?" He jokes.

"Oh, I don' know. There's these two "ruggedly handsome", foul mouthed Irishmen whom I brought home last night. Figured they'd be hungry, after, well, properly introducin' themselves." I say nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm sure they'll appreciate it, lass." He says.

I turn around to face Connor. I reach up smoothing his hair and beard down before kissing him sweetly. I feel his arms tighten around me a bit as I break the kiss and gently lay my head against his bare chest.

"I guess its up ta me ta go and wake Murphy?" I laugh.

"Aye, I'm sure he'd rather it be you than me." He says laughing.

I slowly pull myself away from Connor and smirk. I turn for only a second and grab the serving plates of food to sit on the table. Connor goes about helping me by grabbing the plate of eggs and the pitcher of orange juice.

"I guess I will go wake Murphy up." I say softly.

"Good luck with tha." Connor says.

"I don't need luck, I gots me charm which Murphy can't resist." I joke.

Connor just laughs as he sets plates around the table. I make my way towards my bedroom and smirk at the sight in front of me. Murphy laid on his stomach, face buried in the pillow, shielding him from the morning light. He had kicked most of the blankets off so the only thing covered was his bare behind. I slowly walk towards the bed and gently shake Murphy, he groans and grumbles.

"Fuck ye, Connor." He mumbles into the pillow.

I smirk, Murphy was like a little boy, it would take forever to get him up and moving sometimes. I climb up onto the bed and straddle his hips. I lean down and put my lips to his ear and speak in a sweet tone.

"Aw, now come on Murph. Tis not any ways ta be talkin' to such sweet angel like myself." I laugh.

Murphy doesn't answer at first, instead just lays still for a few moments before turning over. I land gently on the bed and soon Murphy is pinning me down to the bed, smiling at me from behind his beard, under a mess of hair. I laugh and look at him innocently as I speak.

"Ye always did like it rough." I tease.

"Didn' hear ye complainin' las night." He says.

"Oh hush, now get yer lazy bones up outta bed. Unless ye want Connor ta eat breakfast and leave ye none." I say.

Murphy leans down and kisses me before getting to his feet. He grabs his jeans and slips them on before pulling me up out of bed. I go to walk away, but Murphy grabs me and pulls me back towards him. He looks down at me and smirks. I feel him reach up and tug at the hair holder keeping my hair up. I shake my head gently and let my hair tumble down my back as Murphy tosses the hair holder aside.

"Much better." He says.

"Damn ye Murph!" I tease.

Murphy only smirks and lifts me from my feet, holding me tightly around the waist. I brush his hair from his face and kiss his forehead.

"Tis a good thing I love ya." I say.

"Aye, tis a very good thing." He answers back.

He gives me a quick peck before sitting me down on my feet. I grab his hand and lead him back towards the kitchen, smirking as we enter. I motion for the boys to sit down while gathering up silverware and the bottle of maple syrup I had made fresh the other day. I sit down at the table and after a small prayer, thanking the Lord for all he has done and for bringing us back together, we dig in.

"So, how's life been back in tha states?" Murphy asked.

"Same ole, same ole. You boys are still in tha news, talk about cha's a lot. How ye boys seemed ta have struck fear inta tha hearts of Boston's finest criminals." I say softly.

"It still seems as if it were jus yesterday." Connor says softly.

"Never thought it would go so far." Murphy added.

"But ye both left ta lastin' impression. Ye both stood for somethin' and tha's more than most can say." I tell them.

I give them both a small smile, letting my eyes convey the message of how proud I was of them both. We ate in silence, wasn't really an awkward silence, but more of a peaceful silence. I was still expecting this to be a dream, I had longed for this moment so many times over the years, but I knew it wouldn't have been safe for me to follow the boys until now. I owe it to Agent Smecker though, he ensured me my boys and Noah would be safe, I took his word, because I couldn't do much else. I guess I had been thinking too hard because as feel a hand on my shoulder and eyes staring at me. I look up and meet Connor's blue eyes as he speaks.

"Somthin' wrong lass?" He questions.

"No, the opposite actually. I remember sittin' at home back in Boston, wonderin' about my boys. Hopin' ya both were ok, patiently waitin' on tha time ta come when it was safe ta come be with ye. I admit, t'was hard tha first few months. I missed ye both somethin' fierce. I missed Murphy playin' with me hair and listenin' ta you both bicker." I say softly.

"We missed ye to lass. Not a day went by we didn' think of ya. Missed wakin' up with ya, we got accustomed to havin' ye around. I know Murphy feels the same way." Connor says.

"T'was the hardest thing we had ta do, leavin' ya behind. Didn' like tha fact we were tha cause of yer tears that night." Murphy added as he looked at me.

"But Smecker promised us, told us you'd be safe and not ta worry, but ya know we did." Connor says as he places a hand over mine on the table.

"The feelin's mutal, I was afraid ye'd forget about me." I say joking a bit.

"Never, told ya you were tha only girl for us." Murphy says, smirking from behind his beard.

I smile and blush a bit, of course any girls loves to hear they are the only girl for their guy, or well in my case, guys. I look at them both and count my blessings, I had a home with them and I would always have arms to hold me and lips to tell me how wanted, loved and needed I was. We spend the rest of breakfast talking, catching up and laughing. I stand to start cleaning up and I laugh as the boys go about helping me.

"I know you boys have ta get back ta the farm, so I am going ta visit yer Ma today, she insists." I say as I place the dishes in the sink.

"Aye, have fun with tha." Murphy jokes while he and Connor clear the table.

"Aye, now Meg I knew ye musta been one hell of a woman ta be puttin' up with both me boys. Tis a wonder ye haven't done em in!" Connor says as he imitates Ma Macmanus.

"Now boys, ye better be count' yer blessin's, not ever day ya find a girl willin' ta put up with tha both of ya, ya ungrateful pissants!" Murphy says in his own imitation.

I shake my head as I take the two plates full of food from Murphy, one for Noah and the other for Annabelle. At first Annabelle wasn't sure of what to make of us, wasn't sure exactly how things worked out. But soon she realized I loved her boys, I would do anything for them and in return they would do the same for me. After that, she accepted me into the family, even told me she thought of me as the daughter she never had. I exhale softly as I turn towards the boys who were just finishing clearing the table.

"Be nice, she only wants what's best for her boys." I laugh

"Aye, yer right. She has been wantin' us ta come for dinner, I guess tonight it tis." Connor says.

"Look at cha, makin' decisions all on yer own." Murphy teases.

"Shut it, tis what we older brothers do." Connor says with a cocky smirk.

"Oh fuck you, yer not older. Yer too much of a retard to be older, with yer stupid fuckin' plans and yer stupid fuckin' rope!" Murphy said.

"Respect yer elders Murph, tis one of the golden rules." Connor says.

"I'll teach ya respect, I'll respect tha hell outta yer face with my fist." Murphy said, motioning with his fist.

I just stand and watch the boys argue, wouldn't be the first time a fight broke out in my kitchen and it wouldn't be the last. I just laugh and shake my head as they both look towards me, I knew what they wanted.

"No, I'm not tellin' ya who I think it tha oldest. Doesn' matter ta me" I say as I walk past them. "I'm gonna take a shower, then we can head out." I say disappearing down the hallway.

I stop dead in my tracks, "oh shit", I thought to myself as I wondered why in the hell I just told them that. I hear Murphy say "shower", before I can run arms grab me from behind and lift me off my feet. I glance down at the word "Veritas" tattooed on the index finger of the hand around my waist, it was Connor. I laugh and squirm to get away, but Connor keeps a firm grip on me.

"Oh, this isn' fair at all!" I playfully whined.

"Sure it tis!" Murphy laughed as he walks up behind us.

I'm sure you can guess what happened next, no need to go into detail, but let's just say I made Murphy drop the soap a few times. After our fun in the shower, I watch the boys get dressed as I pick my clothes out. Another long skirt, white this time, a dark green tank top and tan boots. I tied my damp hair up into a ponytail and swat Murphy's hand as he tries to take it down. I straighten my clothes and look at the boys before we head into the kitchen to pack up the food. Minutes later we're on our way out.

"I just realized somethin'" I say. "Um, Murph doesn' have a horse." I add with a laugh.

"Ah shit, that's right." He says.

"Hows about Connor head to tha farm and ye can take me ta Ma's and then borrow Riley." I suggest.

"I don' see a problem with that." Murphy said.

"Aye. Then it's settled." Connor says kissing my cheek before climbing up on his horse.

Murphy waits for me to climb up, before following suit. Connor nods and we head off in our separate directions. I wrap my arms around Murphy as we ride, laugh as the wind blows his hair back in my face. He looks over his shoulder for a moment at me as I rest my forehead against his shoulder.

Soon we arrive at our destination, a small little neighborhood just outside of town. It was one where there was plenty of space between the houses and green fields for miles. A few people smile as we pass, a few kids wave and everything seemed just so warm and welcoming. As we approach the home of Ma Macmanus we see she was already out, hanging laundry and cursing about the damn birds. Murphy stops Riley right in front of the house and hopes down. Annabelle turns around and smiles as Murphy helps me down off the horse. Annabelle makes her way towards us as I take down my satchel from Riley's saddle.

"Tis about time ye come visit yer poor ole lonely Ma. Where's tha other lil bastard?" She asks.

"At tha farm, I came ta drop Meghan off. Connor and I'll be back for dinner tonight." Murphy says kissing his mother's cheek.

"Aye, you had better. Tis tha least ye can do for ruinin' my girlish figger, ya ungrateful little bastards!" Annabelle said as she swatted Murphy on the butt.

"Yes mother." Murphy says with a laugh.

"Alright then, go on. Stop standin' round like ye ain't got stuff ta do." Annabelle said.

"Yes, mother" Murphy smirks.

He kisses us both on the cheek before climbing back up on the horse. We wave to him as he rides off, back down the trail that led through the neighborhood. I shake my head and smile as I turn to Annabelle and hold up my satchel.

"I brought breakfast." I say softly.

"Well then, come in here dear." Annabelle says.

She shoos me inside the house and closes the door. We walk towards the kitchen where she already had the ingredients for stew sitting out. I place my satchel down in a chair and pull out the aluminum foil wrapped packages, placing them on the table. Annabelle sits plates down and pours us both a cup of coffee. She tells me to sit down as she moves around the kitchen before taking a seat herself. I hand her the packages and she unwraps them, plating up the reminder of the food from breakfast. I sip from my cup of coffee as Annabelle speaks.

"So tell me, how have ye been?" She asks while taking a bite of the pancakes.

"I've been good, enjoyin' life away from tha busy city." I say.

"Tis good, I'm sure yer happy ta be home with me boys." She says.

"Of course, I missed them so much. Even with noisy city, life seemed ta be too quiet with out em. No one ta fight in the middle of my livin' room, no one bickerin' over who's tha oldest." I laugh.

"Tis funny ta listen to. Like I'm ever gonna tell em who came out first." She laughed as she ate.

"Don' tell Connor or Murphy, but if I had ta guess...I would say Connor did." I laugh.

"Most say tha, I just let em believe it. Tis a secret I'll take ta me grave." She says.

"And tis a secret that will forever taunt them. I find it quite amusin, two grown men fightin' over who came out first." I laugh.

"Boys, will be boys. Nothin' with me boys is ever been easy or simple. Guess it's a good thing, they are both good boys." She says sipping her coffee.

"Aye, they are. Ye did good with those two, from the stories ye told me from when they was little." I laugh.

"Hellions they were I tell ya. Always gettin inta somethin', little pissants they were, but I love em none the less." She says softly.

"Someone's gotta." I say with a smile.

"Aye. Tis why they found ye. I look at me boys faces an I can see how happy they are. I admit, at first I didn' see how tha arrangement would work. I mean puttin up with em both at that same time? Enough ta make anyone stark ravin' mad. And in God's eyes, it didn' seem right. But then I know God has a plan and that plan was for me boys ta find one strong willed woman ta keep em both in line. How could I not approve of that? And ye haven't wanted ta do em harm, tis always a plus." Annabelle says as she laughs.

"Aye, it tis. I do love yer boys, nothin's ever gonna change that. Even if there have been times I've wanted ta harm em. They can be so hard headed at times." I say sipping my coffee.

"That they can be." She laughs.

Annabelle and I continue to talk as I help her tidy up, help prepare a big pot of beef stew for dinner tonight. I laugh at the stories she tells me, how the boys would be sent home from school for fighting because someone said something about them. How Murphy was always the one to throw a punch first and ask questions later where Connor was more likely to try and talk to you before hitting you. The hours passed quickly, dinner was almost done and Annabelle was laughing as I told her about my father's reaction to the boys.

"I remember it well, my father took em both out back an gave em a good talkin' too. My ma did tha same." I laugh.

"As any good parent would. I know tha boys use ta bring home some intrestin' girls. There was one, oh I woulda liked ta wring tha little wrench's neck. She thought she knew it all, Connor dated her for about a month, then I told him she had ta go. Bad news she was." Annabelle say as she sits down at the table. "And Murphy, brought home a real floozy once. She woulda been nice if she hadn't had every other guy in town up her skirt." She added.

"Aye, well no worries. I'm not ta floozy, nor am I a know it all." I laugh as I sit down at the table.

"Tis why I am glad me boys have ya in their life." She smiles as she pats my hand.

Annabelle and I continue talking for a few more hours as I help her set the table, cut bread and other little things. Soon it was time for the boys to arrive, I could hear Connor and Murphy laughing as the front door opened. They both kicked their dirty boots off by the door and walked towards the kitchen. They both smiled as they entered, walking over and kissing their ma's cheek.

"Tis about time ye lil bastards showed up!" She says. "Look at ya's, half expect ya ta be livin in a cave somewhere." She adds with a laugh.

"Love ye to, Ma." Connor says laughing.

"Aye, if I didn't love ye both, I would of sold ye's off a long time ago." She says looking towards Connor.

The boys laugh and sit down at the table. I shake my head and look towards Annabelle, she gives me a wicked smirk. I knew what she was smirking for, we were about to give the boys a heart attack, so to speak. I watch Murphy get up for a moment, retrieving two bottle of Guinness from the fridge, handing one to Connor.

"So boys, I've been meanin' ta ask ye both somethin'." Annabelle says.

"Aye?" Murphy says before taking a drink form his bottle.

I try not to laugh as I cut the loaf of bread for dinner.

"Been thinkin', I'm gettin' older...not gonna be round forever. I wouldn' mind havin' me some grandchildren, ye know? Meghan agrees. Don' cha dear?" She asks looking towards me as she took the stew off the fire.

"Oh yea, ya know a whole house full. Seven or eight would be plenty." I say with a straight face.

Connor about choked on his beer as Murphy spit a bit of his out. They both stared, unsure of what to really say. Annabelle and I both look at them, keeping straight faces, even though we were laughing on the inside.

"S-seven o-or eight?" Connor chokes out.

"Yeah, I would be hopin' for maybe a set or two of twins in there." I say with a sweet smile.

"Twins run in my side of tha family." Annabelle assures me.

"Well? Why are ya both sittin' there lookin' like tha cat's got yer tongue's?" I ask.

"I-I Um, well I..." Murphy stuttered.

"Oh for Christ's sakes, we're only jokin' ya. Calm yerselves." Annabelle laughed.

Both boys stared, but then laughed when Annabelle and I started laughing. I shake my head, tossing a piece of bread at Connor and hitting him in the forehead.

"Evil women..." Murphy mumbles.

"But ya love us all the same!" I say placing the bread on the table.

"Aye." The boys say in unison.

A bit more laughter echoes as we all settle in for dinner. It was a nice evening spent. Annabelle harassing her boys, me teasing them and everyone with big smiles on their faces as we ate. This was my family...this was home and nothing was ever going to tear me away from it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Short chapter, I know. But it was a nice place to end it! :) More to come!**


	3. Calling Them Back

**A/N- Thanks so much for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts! :) Incase you are wondering, I didn't want to write this fiction the same way I wrote The Walking Dead one. I am planning a prequel to this story. So this fiction is all present day, then when this one ends, the prequel to show it all began will start. :) Ok to make this simple, this story is going to play along kind of with the second movie. So Meghan arrive three years after the boys fled to Ireland, now the story is taking place 5 years after the first chapter. Why the large jump? Honestly, it would of got boring if I wrote year by year lol Not much I can write with them living the quiet life, ya know? Shall we?**

* * *

><p>The years passed rather quickly in Ireland. I settled in nicely to life, with the boys. They would work the farm and most nights come home to me and my cabin. In three and a half years our bond only strengthened, the love we shared only grew more. My hair was now down past my waist, my skin a bit darker, but the sparkle in my eyes was still there. It had been a total of almost seven years since the boys had stepped foot in the states. I would make runs into town, sometimes the boys would go with me, other times it was only a quick run. We spent nights with Ma Macmanus, she insisted I come see her once a week, which I obliged. I knew the happiness couldn't last forever, I had learned of my Grandfather's failing health and made plans to go back to the states.<p>

I admit, it was a shock being back in Boston. I had spent nearly five years back in Ireland, not counting the trips I made to see my Ma and Grandfrather. I sigh softly as I was now standing at the foot of a grave marked "Seamus McCourt." My grandfather had held on for four months after I arrived. I spent my days with him, talking, reminiscing, playing chess and watching old western movies. I would leave him only to shower and take a call from the boys. I think he had held on for me in a way, he had been so happy to see the Claddagh ring that dons my right ring finger, the heart pointing towards me. It belonged to Ma Macmanus who gave it to the boys to give to me. A Claddagh ring is an Irish tradition for many families. It gets passed down from mother to daughter, but in my case it was mother to sons as Annabelle had no other children. It made my grandfather happy, he approved of the boys, saw how happy they made me and gave them his blessing. Yes, I know the arrangement is odd, some don't get it, but it doesn't really matter what those in the outside world think. Would you live your life any different because someone thought it was wrong? I'd hope not. I say a soft prayer, asking for peace, comfort and for my family to make it through the rough waters ahead.

His final words to me were live a long and happy life, never let anyone tell me how I live is wrong. The wind rustles the long black, knee length trench coat I wear as I sigh softly. My mother stands next to me, holding my hand in hers. My Grandfather was all she had left in the world, outside of me. We pray softly before laying the flowers we had down on the grave. It has been two weeks today that my grandfather had passed. My mother was making plans to go back to Ireland, back where she said her heart was calling her. I nod, I planned to go back with her. I ask my mother if she was ready, she nods. We slowly walk back towards her car, planning to go to church and maybe find a nice quiet place to eat.

We drive from the cemetery, the church was right around the corner. Little did I know, we were about to be shocked. As we drove we saw police and a mob of people out front. My mother and I look at each other, she stops the car and we slowly climb out. Reporters were out and I hear someone say something about a priest being executed. That sent a chill up my spine, but then I got completely knocked for a loop as I hear a reporter talking about The Saints Of South Boston, talking about how their "calling card" was left behind. My mother and I look at each other, we both knew better, but now...now I knew the moment this reached the boys they would be on their way back. I look around, I had a funny feeling this morning when I woke up, now I know why.

Before I knew it I had a microphone shoved in my face, a reporter was going through asking people their thoughts and opinions. Did they think it was the work of the saints? People were so fucking judgmental, many condemned my boys and others didn't believe it was them.

"Can we get your thoughts? Do you believe the execution of the priest this morning was the work of the Saints?" A reporter asked.

"O' course I don' ye nitwit. They would never do such a thing." I snap.

Before the reporter could ask me any other questions, I walk away, my mother following, back towards the car. I had to get a hold of the boys, I also had to brace myself should trouble arise on my end. There were people who knew I was associated with the boys, people who weren't above using that association to get to the boys. My mother looks at me before we drive off. I knew what she was thinking, but I was going to reassure her.

"It's ok mom, I know what I'm doing...I'll have the boys wit me. It'll be ok." I say.

"I know, but Meg, you are me only child, I am aloud ta worry." She says.

"Aye, but it'll be ok. We have ta get ya ta safety." I say.

"Don' worry bout me Meghan, I'll be fine. What is it yer going ta do?" She asks.

"I need ta get ta Grandpa's old house." I say softly.

My mother nods, I knew she was worried, but she also trusted me to take care of myself. We ride in silence, I was already formulating my own plans. I needed to be ready. The boys Uncle Sibeal probably had already gotten word, and was probably on his way to give that word to the boys. I exhale loudly as we pull up in front of an old farm house, a little ways out of the city. It was still in good shape, my mother had yet to clean it out. I climb out of the car, my mother gives me a look as she climbs out too. I nod, telling her I need to handle this on my own. She nods, tells me to be careful and climbs back in the car. I tell her I'll call her later, before watching her drive off.

I pull a set of keys out of my pocket and walk towards the front door. I quickly make my way inside, locking and dead bolting the door behind me. My cell phone rings, echoing through the dead silence. I stuff the keys into my jacket pocket and pull my phone out. I look at the name, it was Sibeal.

"Hello?" I say flipping the phone open.

"Meghan, I called ta make sure ye were safe, lass." He says.

"Aye, I am. The boys?" I ask.

"On my way ta tell 'em, someone's clearly tryin' ta draw them out." He says.

"Aye, this why I am going ta be ready." I say.

"Ye think that's wise, dear?" He asks.

"I have no choice, I can't let my guard. Yakavetta knew about me, no tellin' who else does." I say.

"Be careful, even if I think it's a bad idea, tha boys will be on their way after this." He says.

"I will." I say softly.

I hang up, stuffing my phone back in my jacket before slipping it off and tossing it into a near by chair, revealing my black jeans and black turtleneck. I walk slowly, the heels of my black leather boots clicking against the hardwood floor. This house brought back so many memories. Here is where I lived, with my mother, our first few years in the states. Pictures of me, my mother and cousins hung on the wall. Pictures of my grandfather and grandmother hung along the wall in the hallway. Slowly. I make my way into the kitchen and down the steps, that lead to the basement.

I make my way through the basement till I reach a dark corner, back behind the washer and dryer. I spend the next fifteen minutes moving the heavy machines, revealing the plastered up wall behind them. I look around and exhale softly. I walk through the basement once more and grab a shovel, which was propped by the stairs. I walk back with a purpose, swinging the shovel and taking a chunk of the wall out. The next ten or so minutes was spent knocking down the section of the wall. I throw the shovel aside and look up for a moment, prayer my Grandfather would forgive me for the damage. I squat down and reach inside, pulling out a black duffel bag. I unzip it, revealing money and two Desert Eagle mark VII pistols. I take one of the pistols out, tucking it the waist of my jeans. I stand up, duffel bag in hand and make my way back upstairs.

I admit, I was a bit nervous. Right now, I had no one and that was a bit scary. I would have to be on my guard and be cautious of everything. I slowly make my way upstairs, making sure to give the house a once over. I grab my jacket, slip it on and sling the duffel bag over my shoulder. I exit the house, locking up behind me. I make my way towards the shed outback, sliding the doors open to reveal a black Triumph Bonneville 650, it belonged to my grandfather and was given to me for my twenty first birthday. It only takes me a few minutes to grabs the key ring from my pocket, walk the bike out, lock the shed and head out. I was going to the only place I knew was safe, McGinty's. Doc has a whole floor above his bar, few knew about it and I knew I could hide out there.

I ride along the back roads, you may say I was being over cautious, but honestly I didn't think so. You never know who may be out there watching. I know, you are probably lost right now, allow me to fill you in. I know I may seem like the sweet, quiet county girl. Deep down, I was the girl next door. See, my boys weren't the only ones with a calling. My Grandfather passed his calling on to me. See, I may, kind of be a thief, but not the way you're thinking. I steal back what was taken from the innocent and poor. I righted the wrongs, then, when I met up with the boys, our callings seemed to mingle. They did their thing, I did mine. But I gave mine up a long time ago, to live a peaceful life.

I weave my bike back behind the bar, parking it under an awning. I admit, I just wanted to get to safety. I grab my bag and walk towards the door, knocking a few times. Soon it opens and in front of me stands Doc. He smiles, pulling me into a hug before ushering me inside.

"M-m-meghan, ye look like a sight fer sore eyes." He says.

"Ye look just how I remember ya, Doc." I say with a smile.

"Y-y-y-yer here cause of the n-n-n-news channel?" He asks.

"Aye, I was hopin' I could hide out till tha boys got here." I say.

"O' course, y-y-y-ye can. Tha Lord told me they was comin." He says.

"Aye, he's right. They'll be comin'" I say.

"W-w-w-ell now, j-j-just follow me, I got a small room for ya." He says.

I follow doc upstairs to a small room. He told me about the speak easy, but said the room would give me privacy away from everyone. I knew about this place from the years I spent working here. I smile and nod as we enter what looked like a small office or maybe even a storage closet as it only had one window. There was a cot in the corner, a few pillows and a blanket as well as a shower built into the wall, like maybe this room was going to be something. I smile and thank Doc, he tells me if there was anything I needed, let him know. I nod and say maybe some food. With a nod, he tells me he will remedy that. I watch Doc leave as I sit down on the cot, tossing my duffel bag under the cot. There's where I stayed for the next few days, reading and sleeping, only venturing out for personal issues or to have a shot or two.

I must of fell asleep early the night the boys arrived, because I'm jostled awake by a voice that sounded like Connor's yelling "LOBSTER DICK!" I raise a brow and sit up rubbing my eyes, yawning a bit as I stretched. My mother had brought me clothes, so at the moment I was in a pair of hip hugging black jeans and a tight black tank top. I slide my boots on and stand up, guess it was time to see my boys. I stand in the hall listening to Connor tease Doc.

"Would somebody please come over here and..." Connor yelled.

"Fuck!" Doc stuttered

"Me up the..."Connor yelled.

"Ass!" Doc said.

Laughter erupted, the joke never got old with the boys. I listen to Doc call them little fuckers before telling them he was turning in. I smirk and lean against the wall as Doc exits. He gives me a small smile and tells me to keep them in line. I nod and bid him a goodnight. I slowly make my way towards the doorway, they didn't see me at first. The Mexican was leaning against the old oven, Murphy was laying on the floor and Connor was sitting on the pool table.

"Ya know Rome, ye should get ta buildin' that fort." Murphy teases.

"Fuck the both of ya" The guy name Rome says.

_(1)_"Mar sin, chuaigh tú buachaillí chailleann dom?" I say, leaning against the door frame.

The boys and Rome look towards me. I can see confusion written over Rome's face as the boys get to their feet. Connor was first to get to me, pulling me inside, into a hug. Murphy soon joins and kisses the back of my head. I look up at them both as Rome stands confused. Murphy looks towards him and then laughs a bit.

"O', Meg this is Romeo. Rome, this is Meghan." Murphy says gesturing towards me.

"Ah, well, how ya doin?" Romeo asks as he holds out his hand.

"I'm good." I answer, shaking his hand.

"So um, how exactly do you know the guys?" Romeo asked.

"Ah, well..." I start. "I'm their...girlfriend." I say with a smirk.

"Their?" Romeo say looking to the boys, then back at me.

"Aye, can't ye hear good, Rome?" Connor teased.

"As in both? At the same time?" He asked.

"Aye, clean yer fuckin' ears out, tis what she said, isn' it?" Murphy says.

"I just um, I..." Rome stuttered.

"Tis ok, we get tha reaction a lot. It's not somethin' many understand." I reassure him.

I laugh a bit, taking the bottle of whiskey from Connor and taking a swig. I felt it in my bones, there were rough waters ahead. I walk over, sitting down on the edge of the pool table as Romeo follows, still asking questions.

"So what is it you do? I mean how are you involved in this?" Romeo asked.

"I'm a thief..." Laughing as Romeo looks at me. "Not that kind, well not exactly. I don' rob fer tha hell of it. I take back things that were taken from others." I say.

"Like Robin Hood?" He asks.

"Um, yeah I guess that's a way ta put it." I say with a laugh.

"I'm guessin' ye already know tha details?" Murphy asked.

"Aye. Yakavetta wanted ta draw ya boys out, I figured if his father knew about me then he does too. Figured I'd wait fer ya boys to show b'fore steppin' out inta public." I say.

"Good idea." Murphy says.

"So what's tha plan?" I say cutting Connor off. "I'm not made of glass Connor, I can handle it. I want in." I add.

"No use tryin' ta talk her outta it Connor, ya never win." Murphy says.

"He's right ye know." I smirk.

"Wait, how's she get in and I..." Romeo stops.

"Ye really wanna know?" I laugh.

"On second thought, no, I don't wanna know." He laughs a bit.

"Good choice." Murphy teases.

The next few hours were spent drinking, laughing and me getting to know Romeo. He was a good guy, seemed a little odd, but then again aren't we all a little odd? Never the less, this time was to relax knowing that tomorrow, we step back into the world the boys and I left almost eight years ago. By now I was sitting on the cot with Connor, Murphy was laying on the floor and Romeo was sitting on the pool table. I was laughing at Murphy, who was teasing Romeo about his hair. Romeo seemed to fit right in, granted he would never replace Rocco in our hearts and minds, but he was already trying to etch his own place.

"So how are we playing this? My Uncle Cesar is a Veterano. You want to find something or someone that doesn't wanna be found, he's the one you call." Romeo says.

"Then tomorrow we talk ta yer Uncle, wouldn' ye say?" I ask looking from Romeo to the boys.

"Aye." They say in unison.

Slowly I stand up, pulling away from Connor's arm that was around my shoulder. He groans a bit, but lays back against his cot. Romeo nods and walks over plopping down on his own cot, Murphy didn't move from the floor. He grabs my ankle though as I walk past him. He smirks and I just shake my head. I tell the boys I'd be ready in the morning. I slowly make my way out of the room and down the hall towards my little space. I slip in, closing the door behind me. I kick my boots off, walking barefoot into the back of the room, towards the open shower stall. It wasn't glamorous, but it would get the job done. I reach in and turn the water on, giving it a few minutes to heat up. My mind was busy, but not with what you would think. Connor got a little handsy when he was drunk and well I hadn't seen the boys in almost a year, so I'm sure you can do the math. God I had a dirty mind, I should be focused on the task at hand, but the alcohol had my mind hazy and all I kept thinking about was how Connor kept stroking my lower back and how Murphy pressed up against me when I walked into the room.

I bite my lower lip and slowly take my hair down from the ponytail I had it in. That's when I felt hands on my waist and warm breath ghosting across my neck. I lick my lips and smirk, I glance down at "Aequitas" tattooed across the right index finger, it was my Murphy. I push my hips back against him as his hold on me tightens. I tilt my head, letting Murphy have access to my neck. He kisses his way up my neck as I feel his fingers tug at the bottom of my tank top. I close my eyes for a moment, leaning my back against Murphy's chest.

"Where's Connor?" I ask softly.

"Ye know he can't out drink me, he passed out tha moment ye left." Murphy mumbles into my neck.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I feel Murphy run his hands up my sides, pulling my tank top over my head. He makes quick work of my bra before sliding my jeans down my hips. I turn around and smirk at him. I kiss him sweetly before slowly backing into the shower. I had never seen someone get undressed so fast. Before I knew it, Murphy had me backed up against the white tiled wall, the warm water spraying down over us and Murphy pressing his lips against mine. I reach up, wrapping my arms around Murphy's neck and deepen the kiss. Murphy had a way of making me like putty in his hands. His touches were soft, methodical and I think he knows that I can't resist him. I grind my hips against Murphy as he hooks my leg with his arm. Slowly the kiss breaks and Murphy is looking down at me with those piercing blue eyes of his.

"Murph..." Was all I could whisper.

"Tis my name." Murphy growls in my ear.

"Ya don' play fair." I whisper.

"Aye, I don't..." Murphy says in a low tone.

Of course, he wouldn't be Murphy if he didn't have a ace or two up his sleeve. I lay my head back against the white tiled wall and inhale deeply. That's when I felt it, the soft cloth against my skin. I look down to see Murphy running a soapy washcloth over my shoulders and down my chest. I smirk a bit, couldn't help it, this screamed Murphy. I watch him slowly trace the curve of my breasts with the cloth, letting the soap trail down my abdomen, I rest one hand over his shoulder and lick my lips. I continue to watch as he repeats his action on the other shoulder, down my breast and back up the valley in between.

He glances at me, I guess he could see how he was torturing me because he smirked. Murphy always gave me a cocky smirk when he knew he had me in the palm of his hand. He brushes his lips against mine, I arch into him, letting him trail the soapy cloth over my back. I move my hips a bit, wrapping an arm around his neck as he growls into my ear. I whimper softly as his fingers trail lightly over my back, through the soapy water that drips down my hips. I lay my head back and groan softly. Murphy runs his hands down my sides, over my hips and back up.

When I do lift my head, he lets go of my leg he had hooked around his waist. I see him slowly sink to his knees in front of me. I reach down and run my fingers through his wet hair as he runs the cloth over my stomach. I arch up a bit into the stream of water. Murphy looks up, watching the water slowly run down my body rinsing away his soapy trail. Murphy washes my legs slowly, lifting one up and putting it over his shoulder. Murphy smirks once more, watching the soapy slowly being rinsed from my skin. He leans forward and runs his tongue over my navel. I run my fingers through his dark shaggy hair, squirming a bit under his tongue as it glides over my wet skin. I find myself licking my own lips as Murphy's travel down my stomach.

I buck my hips up as his tongue reaches it desired destination. "Fuck" I moan as I grip Murphy's hair. I grind my hips a bit, whimpering as Murphy works his tongue against me. I was in heaven, Murphy was setting my body on fire, all I could do was whimper and beg him not to stop. I lay my head back against the wall, I couldn't even really think straight. What can I say, Murphy knew what he was doing. He knew when and how to touch me. I bite my lip gently, letting Murphy's name roll off my lips. The more I moved, the more Murphy pressed his tongue against me, and nipped at the sensitive skin. I grip his hair, letting a wave of pleasure run through my body. This was sweet, sweet torture. My knees trembled a bit, but Murphy kept a firm hold on my hips.

Slowly, Murphy stops his torture and kisses his way back up my body. I shiver a bit under the glide of his tongue as it moves over my breasts. Murphy's lips soon meet mine once more, his tongue sliding past my lips, teeth nipping at my bottom lip. He grinds his hips into me his lips crash into mine once more. I wrap my arms around him, grabbing a handful of his hair. Murphy pulls his lips away from mine and attacks my neck with gentle bites. I turn my head, running my tongue along the tattoo on his neck. He bites down on my shoulder as I moan in his ear, flicking his earlobe with my tongue.

"I love ye..." I whimper softly.

"I love ye too..." Murphy whispers back.

It was my turn now to tease and torture Murphy. I lift the still soapy washcloth from the faucet, where Murphy had left it. I smirk, leaning up and nipping a this lips. Slowly I run the cloth over his shoulders and down his chest. He watches me carefully, watches how my fingers run through the soapy trail leading down his chest. Once water slowly rinses the soap from his chest, I slowly lick my own trail from his navel, back up his chest. I smirk as I sink to my knees. I look up, my green eyes meeting Murphy's deep blue. I lick my lips and run my nails down his stomach. He lays his head back, gently gripping my hair as I wrap my lips around him. I was going to give him the same treatment as he gave me.

I hear him growl under his breath, eyes closed and head still laying back against the white tiled wall. I move in slow, methodical motions, pressing my tongue up against him. I hear Murphy moan softly as I run my nails down his legs. Sure, this wasn't how I imaged getting clean, if you could even use the word clean to describe anything happening at the moment. I speed my rhythm up a bit causing Murphy to bit his bottom lip as he looks down at me. I curl my tongue against him, enjoying the mixture of growls and moans that were coming from his lips.

Minutes later I pull away, slowly kissing my way back up Murphy's body. He is quick to grab me, hoist me up so my legs wrapped around his waist and thrust up, causing me to almost yell out. I wrap my arms around Murphy, he digs his fingers into my hips as I moan in his ear. The water had long since gone cold, but right now, that didn't seem to phase either one of us. I move my hips as Murphy presses me back against the wall, cold water washing over our heated bodies. Nothing in this moment matter except Murphy and I. In this moment Murphy and I were meshing, melting and becoming one. There was really no words to describe the passion and pleasure between Murphy and I.

I run my hand up the back of Murphy's neck, gripping his hair as he ran his tongue along my neck. He bites down on the soft skin of my neck as his thrusts get faster, more deliberate. I moan "Murph" softly in his ear only to get my name growled in return. Murphy keeps one arm around me and uses the other to reach up and grip my hair. He pulls my head back gently and runs his tongue up my throat. Murphy had my body on fire, had me wanting him to move faster, deeper, wanting to take all of him deep inside me.

I had a different connection with Murphy than I did with Connor, but that didn't mean I didn't love them both the same. Connor and I would fight for dominance, where Murphy and I, we moved on the same wavelength I guess you could say. Connor was intense, dominant. Murphy on the other hand lingered. Every touch, ever kiss, kept my skin tingling long after the initial contact. It's why I loved them both, so different, but so much the same as well.

_(2)_"Inis dom mé leatsa." I moan into Murphy's mouth, in Irish Gaelic a she kisses me.

_(3)"_Feicfidh tú a bheith i gcónaí mianach agus Connor ar. Beidh Ní dhéanfaidh aon athrú riamh go." Murphy whispered between kisses.

I loved when we spoke Irish to me, but then I loved when either boy spoke in our native language, or any language. I rock my hips against Murphy, his thrusts were getting faster, I was nearing my release, I knew he was too. Murphy's lips move to my neck, licking and biting. The cold water was causing goosebumps, but that didn't seem to kill the fire between Murphy and I. We moved in sync, as one, how it would always be. I long moan comes from my lips as Murphy sends one last final thrust. We were both breathless, but not wanting to break apart yet.

There we stood, under the cold steam of water for minutes, reluctantly we finally break away. Murphy looks into my eyes as he slowly sits me down on my feet. He reaches over, turning off the water before looking back at me. He kisses me sweetly, brushing wet matted hair from my face. Finally, he moves away, grabbing a near by towel from the sink counter.

He spends the next few minutes drying us off, wringing the water from my hair. There was a silence, but not a awkward silence. No, this was a peaceful, enjoyable silence. Once we were dry, Murphy wraps the towel around me and lips me up off my feet. I laugh, so does Murphy. He walks over and sits me down on my cot. I watch as he slips his jeans back on before walking back over to kneel in front of me.

"Ye sure ya wanna do this with us?" Murphy asked breaking the silence.

"Aye, I do. I have ta, tis the right thing ta do. B'sides, I can't let me boys go out there on their own." I say softly.

Murphy leans up and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I smile before I rise to my feet long enough to gather my clothes and slip them on. I yawn softly as Murphy moves to sit on the cot. He moves to his side, motioning for me to lay with him. It was a tight fit, but as I lay with my back pressed against Murphy's chest, it felt just right. I lace my fingers with his, resting my head on his outstretched arm. I feel Murphy kiss the back of my head before yawning as well. There we laid, in a peaceful silence. For tonight we weren't vigilantes. I was just a girl, laying in the arms of one of the men I loved. Murphy just a man, holding a woman he claimed to love and would protect with everything he had. We knew tomorrow would be rough, both the four of us would make it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Muhahaha that was for all my dirty minded Murphy lovers. No worries, Connor will get this too. :p. yes I know Norman's tattoo says Norman but in the movies it's suppose to say "Normal." Below is what Meghan & Murphy said.**

**(1) "So, did you miss me boys?" in Irish  
>(2) "Tell me I'm yours." in Irish<br>(3) "You'll always be mine and Connor's. Nothing will ever change that." in Irish**


	4. The Saint's Are Coming Pt 1

**A/N- Thank you guys for the Reviews, Favorites and Alerts so far. I 3 you guys! I know I merged two days together in one scene, but there was not much to do in between :p**

* * *

><p>I sit on my cot, zipping my black leather boots up over the legs of the tight black jeans. It was time to get down to business, time to start figuring out who killed the priest and tried to frame the boys. I stand up, pulling my tight, long sleeved black sweater over my head. I was a bit stiff from sleeping on the cot with Murphy, but it was completely worth it. I smile a bit as I grab my brush, ridding my long dark hair of the tangles. I grab my gun holster, slinging it over my shoulders, before slipping on my long black trench coat. Just as I open the door to my room I see the boys and Romeo waiting. I smile and nod. They step aside, letting me walk down the hall first. Before I knew it I was weaving my bike between cars as I followed Romeo and what ever the hell he was driving. We were headed to meet with his Uncle. I admit, part of me missed this life, missed the commotion and the excitement. Don't get me wrong, I loved my life in Ireland, but like the boys, I was getting a bit restless. My mind was busy, we discussed possible plans and ideas, but nothing was set. Yeah, sometimes Connor's plans were completely retarded, but that was better than no plan at all. When we finally stop, I park my bike behind the thing Romeo called a car and hopped off, pulling the helmet off my head, letting my dark hair tumble down my back. I pull my long black trench coat tighter around me and follow the boys inside.<p>

It was a nice place, fairly slow, but it was just before lunch time. I look around as the man I assumed was Romeo's Uncle walks towards us. Romeo goes about introducing us. Cesar shakes the boys hands, but then takes mine and gently kisses the back of it as he smiles at me.

"Welcome." He says.

_(1) _"Gracias, señor. Es un placer conocerte." I say, showing him the sign of respect.

_(2) _"Ah, hermosa e inteligente. Ven, toma asiento." He replies.

I smile and follow behind the boys to a table near the back. Romeo explains the situation, his Uncle already knew of the boys, he actually agreed with what they were doing. I explained to him my part in this and what it was I did, he nods in approval. Cesar sends a waitress for food and drinks as we talk. I listen intently as Cesar tells us about what has been going on in the city and Yakvetta's reign of terror.

"Yakavetta's gunning for you muchachos and hard. He posted a reward like Jesse James style shit. Any of his guys that take you out gets his palm crossed, two hundred and fifty big ones." Cesar says, sipping his drink.

"A quarter of a mill for us?" Romeo says whistling.

"Us? What do you mean us?" Caesar saying looking at Romeo.

Romeo and his uncle begin to argue a bit in Spanish. Connor takes this opportunity to get my attention, I could see it in his eyes, he was still going to try and talk me out of this. I was going to stand my ground though, I wasn't letting my boys go at this alone.

_(3)_"Níl mé cinnte faoi seo go fóill Meg nach bhfuil, sábháilte. Cinnte go bhfuil tú nach bhfuil tú ag iarraidh a athbhreithniú?" He asks.

_(4)_"No, ní féidir liom. Díreach mar a bhíodh, tá mé i seo leat." I answer, taking a drink from my bottle.

_(5)_"Mé ní hamháin mhaith an smaoineamh duine éigin ag dul chun tú toisc nach raibh muid ábalta a bheith ag faire ort" He says.

Murphy looks towards Connor, I glare a bit. He could tell I was annoyed, I couldn't help it. I knew he had good intentions, but I refused to be treated like I was made of glass.

_(6)_"Я не ребенок, Коннор. Мне не нужно вам следить за мной. Я доказал Я могу позаботиться о себе, спасибо вам большое. Я не из стекла." I say.

I spoke the last part in Russian, it was a good language to convey your anger in, as it already sounded like you were pissed off when you spoke it. Connor goes to speak, but I shoot him a "shut up" look, turning away from him and crossing my legs. Murphy smirked a bit and Connor just shook his head, Murphy was just glad it wasn't him I was pissed off at.

(7)"Él está con nosotros." Murphy says to Cesar.

I sigh and get lost in my thoughts as Cesar speaks to Murphy. I was frustrated. I know I may seem frail, gentle, maybe even a bit naive, but I knew what I was doing. I look towards Connor as he tells Cesar Romeo had a lot of heart. He was right, Romeo definitely did have a lot of heart. I sigh softly, but smile as Cesar looks at me. I thank him for his hospitality and stand up, excusing myself, ignoring Connor as he calls my name. Maybe I was over reacting, but right now my emotions were high. I step out into the cold and walk around the corner of the building, shielding myself from a bit, from the wind and plain view. I wrap my arms around my stomach and lean back against the wall.

Minutes later, I knew I was no longer alone. I turn my head and see Connor walk into view, lighting a cigarette as he did. I roll my eyes and look away from him, down the other end of the alley. He leans against the wall across from me and stares. Minutes pass and I felt like I was doing a good job of ignoring him, until he crossed the void between us and stoodright in front of me.

"Ye know I didn' mean anythin' bad." He says softly.

"Coulda fooled me." I snap, without looking at him.

"Ye know better. I know ye can handler yerself, I know what ye can do, but tha doesn' mean I can't worry." He says softly.

"I was takin' care of myself long b'fore you. Long b'fore I met you an Murphy, I was handlin' my own business." I say, glaring at him.

He sighs, I know I was being harsh, but I couldn't help it, I was mad. Connor snubs out his cigarette on the near by wall before looking at me. He reaches out and brushes the hair from my face.

"Never said ya weren't." He said in a low voice.

"Then why do ya treat me like I'm made of fuckin' glass, Connor?" I ask, staring into his blue eyes.

Connor runs a gloved hand over his face. He steps as close as possible, bringing us chest to chest. He looks down at me, his eyes were a bit dark and stormy. He lifts my chin a bit as he speaks.

"B'cause it's my job ta look out for ya. Ye mean the world ta Murph an myself, we love ye more than ye'll ever know. If somethin' happened ta ya...if somethin' happened it would tear us apart. Ye think I could stand by and let ye get hurt? Or worse?" He asks running his thumb over my chin.

"No. I love ye boys too. Ya don' think I'm jus' as worried? My world would be shattered if I lost either one of ya, let along both of ye. It would fuckin' kill me, Connor." I say, holding back my tears.

"I know lass, I know. I'm sorry, it's jus' who I am, tis my job ta worry bout you an Murph." He says softly.

"I know, I jus, it jus felt like ye didn' have faith in me ta handle things." I say, trying to look away.

"Ye know tha ain't true, lass. Yer strong an independent, but I won' apologize for wantin' ta keep ye safe." He says.

I look up at him, smiling a bit. I couldn't fault him, I was fiercely protective over my boys as well. I go to speak, but Connor cuts me off, pressing his lips against mine. He backs me up against the wall, deepening the kiss as I wrap my arms around him. I hated he knew what to do to shut me up. His dominate side showed a bit as he nipped at my lips. There we stayed for a few moments longer, hidden in the alley, mouths fighting for dominance before we finally break apart. Connor continues to cup my face, pressing his forehead against mine closing his eyes.

"I love ya, Meg." He whispers.

"I love ye too, Connor." I whisper back.

"Jus', jus' promise me you'll watch yer back." He says.

"I promise, but ye gotta do the same." I say.

"I promise, Murph an I will watch our backs." He says.

He kisses my forehead just I hear Murphy call out to us. I turn to see him and Romeo standing at the end of the alley. I shake my head, turning and walking towards them with Connor. Murphy looks at us, I just shake my head and tell him to forget it. He was good at reading me, he knew Connor had upset me.

"Ya good?" He asked.

"Aye." Connor and I both say.

"Let's go!" Romeo says tossing me my helmet.

We walk towards Romeo's car and my bike. I nod, before slipping my helmet over my head and climbing onto my bike. I look to the sky for a moment before heading off behind Romeo's car. I weave in and out of traffic, my mind already busy with plans. My mother had called me this morning, she was already on a plane back to Ireland, told me to be careful. I was nervous, but then who wouldn't be right? I see Connor glance out the back window of the car as I weave around a car.

Good thing he couldn't see me smirk, my helmet covered my entire face. He would always tell me how beautiful I was when I rode, graceful and almost heavenly. Not going to lie, I liked it, but then what girl wouldn't? I follow until we come upon a graveyard, with a mausoleum. I park my bike and climb off, hanging my helmet on the handlebars as Romeo and the boys step out of the car. I knew what they were doing, where they were going. I sigh softly, I hadn't been here in years, I could never bring myself to go alone.

Murphy takes my hand, lacing our fingers together and giving me a soft smile. Slowly we walk in silence, going to visit our fallen friend. Memories of Rocco washed over me. His laugh, his one stupid fucking joke that no one really laughed at. His long hair and how for some reason it was always soft even if he swore he didn't moisturize. How he would end his arguments with me by "ignoring" me. I laugh a bit, getting the boys attention. I whisper Rocco's name and they both nod.

As we enter the mausoleum, Romeo hangs back a bit. I stop a few feet too, letting the boys approach, giving them time to grieve. I bow my head, silently praying as the boys did the same. Rocco was one in a million, there would never be another one like him. I lift my head slowly as I hear Murphy speak softly.

"Why'd they use his mug shot?" Murphy asked.

"What? No." Connor spoke softly.

I step closer to the boys to get a better look. Murphy looks at me and motions. I stare, listening to Murphy explain.

"Yeah, ye remember when he said he was all embarrassed cause that feller had ta hold up all his long hair behind his head." Murphy said as he motioned.

"Aye." Connor and I both say.

"That's an arm." Murphy said pointing.

The three of us stare and then burst out laughing. Only Rocco, even in death, was still bringing a smile to our faces. I shake my head as the boys joke. Moments pass and Romeo's phone going off echoes through the building. With the boys distracted, Romeo answers and speaks a few moments before hanging up. He watches the boys and I for a few minutes before clearing his throat, getting our attention.

"Uncle says this George guy is out at Tandos Tanning Salon, out on Bunker Hill." Romeo says.

"Looks like we're getting ourselves a tan." Connor says.

"Yer fuckin' stupid." Murphy mumbles, shaking his head.

"How are we gonna play this? We jus' can't walk in there. Well you three can't." I say.

Murphy reaches over, without warning, pulling my hair down from it's ponytail and uses both hands to mess it up. I slap his hands away and growl at him.

"What the fuck, Murph!" I say, glaring at him.

"Nows we got a reason." He says grabbing my phone from my pocket. "Someone's in need of a emergency appointment." He says with a smirk.

"Aye, look at Murph, thinkin' fer himself." Connor teases.

"Fuck ye, Connor." Murphy says.

I shush them both as I look up the salons number and punch in the number.

"Tandos Tanning Salon, how may I help you?" The female voice on the other end asks.

"Hi, My name's Della, I was wondering if you could fit me in. You see, I'm desperate. I look like a mess, my wedding is in two days and I am in need of a huge transformation. I had everything booked, but the place I had book went out of business." I say in my best American accent as I fake a teary voice. "I would be so grateful, could pay what ever you wish. I want to look perfect for my husband." I add.

"Aw, I'm sorry dear. Let me look in the computer. What's your husbands name?" The voice asked making small talk.

"Murphy, Murphy O'Connor. Loudmouthed Irishman, pain in my ass, but they never said love was easy." I laugh.

"No, no one ever did. You are in luck, I had a cancellation. Can you be here in 30 minutes?" She asks.

"Sure can. Thank you so much, you are a life saver!" I say in a giggly tone.

"No problem. See you soon!" She says.

I thank her again before hanging up. The boys were all staring at me as I tuck my phone back in my pocket.

"The fuck ye lookin' at?" I ask.

"Oh nothin', Mrs. O'Connor." Connor laughs.

"Shut it!" I say, slapping him in the stomach.

The boys just laugh and follow me out of the mausoleum. We huddle around Romeo's car for a moment as I tell them what I had in mind. I slip my jacket off and hand over my shoulder holster.

"Meg?" Connor asks.

"I can't necessarily walk in there carrying, now can I?" I ask softly.

"I agree with the guys, ya sure that's safe?" Romeo asks.

I just roll my eyes and tell them it was ok. I slip my jacket back on as I speak once more.

"I'll go in, go through the motions. Most places like tha have a backdoor, I'll find a way ta sneak ya's in once I've gotten a lay of the place." I say looking at them.

"We can wait a block over, ye can call Rome an signal us." Connor says.

"Be careful, lass." Murphy adds.

"I will be."

I nod, slipping my helmet over my head and take off down the road. This was going to be tricky, but I knew we could pull it off. I weave in and out of traffic, I knew where the place was. I may be a lot of things, but I was still a girl. I park my bike in the alley behind the salon, hanging the helmet on the handles. I wrap my coat around myself and hurry around front. It was fairly busy, women getting their hair and nails done, others just really there to gossip. I smile and walk towards the front desk.

"May I help you?" The blonde woman asks.

"Um, yeah. I called about ten minutes ago, said you could squeeze me in. I'm Della." I say sweetly, putting back on my American accent.

"Ah yeah, you got here quickly." She smiled.

"Well, as you can see..." I hold up a strand of my frizzy hair. "I need it. Told you it was an emergency." I say with a smile.

"Well no worries, we will get you all fixed up. Let me get you a room where you can change." She says sweetly.

"Um is there one close to the back? My husband has been trying to sneak a peak at me and you know what they say, not before the wedding. I don't want him walking by and catching a glance." I say with a laugh.

The woman takes my "information", I pay her in cash and she leads me to the back. She tells me I can leave my stuff in the room and to go next door when I was done. I scanned the place, no sign of George yet. I walk into my room and change into the long white silk robe they provided me. I take a moment to enjoy the soft material against my skin. Waiting for George didn't really seem too bad. I fold my clothes, tucking them neatly under the chair in the room before walking out slowly. I smile at the women passing as I tuck my phone in the pocket of the robe.

"Well hey there, you must be our blushing bride. I'm Tyrone." A young male said.

"Um, yeah, that's me. I'm Della." I say sweetly.

"Well, come on with me, let's first get you relaxed. Come on over to my chair and we will work away your tension, starting with your feet. No one seems to realize that a bride's feet take a lot of punishment." He says leading me to a big white chair.

"That they do, the heels and the dancing afterwards." I say sitting down.

"Exactly. Don't worry though, I will have your feet feeling like you could dance the night away." He says with a smile.

For a moment I found myself smiling, but then reality smacked me. I was here to do a job, but it had been so long since I allowed myself simple pleasures. I laugh as Tyrone washes my feet. It felt amazing, I won't lie. I chit chat with Tyrone, feeding him lies about my fake wedding, he seemed to be eating it up. He dries, lotions and massages my feet as he tells me about his boyfriend. I laugh a bit when he tells me they fought the other day because he wouldn't turn on heat on in the car.

Once Tyrone is done I stand up, just as George walks into the building. I had to act fast, I smile sweetly at Tyrone.

"Can you excuse me for a moment. I need to make sure my future hubby picks up the flowers for the reception." I say sweetly.

"Oh honey go ahead, we both now how men are. They'd forget their heads if not for us." He laughs. "When you're done you head on over through those doors to Julie and she will work that tension out of your shoulders." He adds.

I smile and thank him, heading back to the little room that housed my clothing. I pull the phone out of my pocket, dialing Romeo as I close the door behind me and speak softly.

"He's here." I say.

"We'll head around back now." Romeo said.

"I'll be waiting." I say before hanging up.

I peek my head out, I see George walk into the room a few places down that housed a tanning bed. I didn't have time to change so I made sure the coast was clear before darting to the backdoor. I open it slowly, meeting the boys that were just coming around the corner. They stop for a moment and stare at me, I shake my head and shoo them inside. I point out George's room as Murphy hands me my gun.

"Let's go say hello ta the lad." Connor says with a smirk.

I nod, telling them I will sneak back to my room and keep watch as I got dressed. They nod and at one point I could of sworn Murphy and Connor were checking me out. I roll my eyes and dart back to my room as the boys pay a visit to George. I quickly slide back into my leather pants and black sweater. I hear a knock on my door. I hide my gun in the waist of my pants and slowly open the door revealing Tyrone.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Emergency. I gotta go, this wedding." I say, flustered.

"Ok, well you come back and seem me ok?" He says.

"Will do. Thanks." I say.

I watch him walk away before grabbing my jacket and slipping it on. I peek out, seeing the coast was clear and hurry towards George's room. I knock once, Romeo answers and lets me in. The boys had George pinned to the wall. I walked in just to see Connor slap George with the phone. I keep watch, peeking out the door every now and then. They continue to abuse George and then make him send a text on where to meet. Connor nods to me and I look out making sure the coast was clear. They drag George out and through the backdoor. Murphy throws George in the backseat of the car, much to George's protest. Connor tells him to shut the fuck up. We hurry and load up, I take off first, towards the Silver Peso. I had a feeling it was going to be a hell of a night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Did you guys see the link to my TWD fiction? hehehe**

**What was said:  
><strong>**_Spanish_**  
><strong><em>(1)"Thank you, Sir. It's nice to meet you.<br>(2)"Ah, beautiful and intelligent. Come have a seat.  
>(7) "He's with us"<em>**

**_Irish_****_  
>(3)"I'm still not sure about this Meg, isn't safe. You sure you do not want to reconsider?"<br>(4)"No, I don't. Just like before, I'm in this with you."  
>(5)"I just don't like the idea of someone getting to you because we couldn't keep an eye on you."<em>**

**_Russian_****_  
>(6) "I'm not a child, Connor. I don't need you to keep an eye on me. I have proven I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I am not made of glass."<em>**


	5. Authors Note

Note: Hey guys, just wanted you to know this story is not abandoned. I have had a few things going on and have not been able to finish the chapter I had been working on. I promise, this story will be back up soon. I just started school and I just need to get settled in. Thanks for the patience and I promise to make it up to all my readers. Thank you so much for all the love so far.


End file.
